1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a punch tool adapted to be mounted on a turret punch press, and in particular to a low noise punch tool which generates a low noise when punching a workpiece.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a punch tool has been formed with a shearing angle in order to reduce punching noise generated when a workpiece is punched out by a turret punch press, for example. However, it is desired further to reduce the punching noise generated during the punching processing.